Extraterrestrial love
by NinaHawthorne101
Summary: john and henri meet a small young girl on their way to paradise. he soon realizes that he loves her. Warnings Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy this is my first I am number four fanfict...so Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I am number four I own Alexa**

* * *

Chapter 1

{Alexa's POV}

I woke up in my cell. Again. I looked over to the other side of the cell to see Melody, my Cepan. I crawled over to her and gently shook her awake. Her eyes opened and she saw me. Melody smiled and pulled me into her arms where I broke down into tears. "Shh Alexa. It's alright. They cant hurt you. Dont cry." Melody said to em while stroking my hair. I sniffled and held on tighter. Melody and I werre trying to find my dad and The Garde memeber that hes looking after. "Do you think we will get out of here?" I asked. Mel noddded. "You are. They are about to come and get us. When and if I get killed you use your telekiniss to get out of here." Mel said. I nodded. The Mogadorians came and grabbed me and Mel. They took us to a circular room where I saw the tourture tools.

They chained me against the wall across from Mel. "You will tell us what number you are little girl." The Mogadorian told me pulling out a wicked knife. He crossed over to Melody and placed the knife by her neck. "What are number are you?" He asked me. I glared at him and said nothing. "Fine say good bye to youre Cepan." He said as he slit Mel's throat. "NOOOOOOO! MEL!" I screamed. I broke my chains with an unknown force and I ran to her. I started screaming and the Mogadorians placed their hands over their ears before they exploded. I looked at their ashes and smiled. I grabbed my chest and ran out of the cave, screaming to kill any Mogadorian that stood in my way. I ran outside and ran to the nearest gas station.

{John's POV}

"John we are stopping for gas." My Cepan, Henri said to me. "Got it." I said. I looked back out the window to see a girl staring at me with pleading eyes. She looked hungry and lost. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. "John what are you doing?" Henri asked. I pointed at the girl and he nodded. I ran over to her. "Are you alright?" I asked her. She shook her head no, her grimy blonde hair swaying slightly. Only then did I notice how thin she is. "My god, what happened to you?" I asked her my voice laced with concern. She looked around and I could tell she didnt want to discuss this out in the open. I gently placed my arm around her shoulders and lead her to mine and Henri's truck. "Henri, we need to find someplace private with a shower so she can get cleaned up then food then a females clothing store." I said. Henri nodded and I opened the door for the girl and she smiled at me and got in. I got in next to her and as soon as the door was closed I was seated and Henri started driving the girl sniggle up into me. Only then did I realize that she was wearing nothing but a tank and some shorts. "Henri turn up the heat. She's freezing." I said. Henri turned it up.

Five minuets later we turned into a hotel. Henri went and checked us in then handed me a key and I lead the poor girl up to our room. I opened the door and let her walk in. She turned to look at me her green eyes tired and scared. I stepped twoards her. "We wont hurt you." I said softly. The fear in the girls eyes melted away. She wrapped her arms around my waist and laied her head against my chest. Henri walked in and looked at us. "Has she said anything?" Henri asked. I shook my head. "Can you tell us what happened to you? Like your name and such?" Henri asked the girl. She looked at me the to Henri. "My name is Alexa Harps. I kow this may be hard to belive but I'm not fromyour planet. I'm from a planet called Lorien. I'm actually looking for smeone. He's a Cepan to Number Four." The girl said. Henri and I shared a glance. "I am Number Four. This is my Cepan Henri." said to her. Alexa loked at Henri. "Dad?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy this is my first I am number four fanfict...so Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I am number four I own Alexa**

* * *

Chapter 2

{John's POV}

Dad? Oh shit. "Daddy? You dont recognize me do you?" Alexa asked. Henri looked at her studying her then he smiled. "Lexa, my little girl!" Henri said as he hugged her. She hugged him back and sighed. She let go of Henri and looked at me. "What's your name?" Alexa asked. "John." I said. Alexa smiled and hugged me. "Thank you for saving me." She whispered. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Lexa, why dont you shower while I go out to get you some clothing." Henri said. Alexa nodded and wrote down the sizes for under garments, a shirt, a pair of jeans, socks, and shoes. "I'll stay with her." I said. Henri nodded and left to buy her some clothes. I turned to ALexa and smiled. Her green eyes looked me over and she smiled. "Can I borrow a shirt incase my dad doesnt return after I'm out of the shower?" She asked. I nodded and reached into my bag and handed her a shirt of mine. She smiled and went in to the bathroom.

I heard the water start and I sat down and started watching TV. The water stopped and I heard her slip and fall. I rushed in there to see her on the floor completely nacked. She lookes at me and blushes. I blushed and grabb the towel and place it over her. "I'm sorry." I said. She blushed too and wrapped the towle around her body and grabbed the shirt I lent her and slipped it on. We walked to the bed and waited. Soon enough Henri walked in with some bags. "I tried finding somethings a girl would like." He said. Alexa smiled and went into the bathroom. "This is different." Henri said. "Well I mean you did think that she died." I said. Henri nodded.

{Alexa's POV}

I changed in the bathroom. John and I were going to bond. I could tell. "Melody, what is this legend you spoke of?" I whispered to myself. Melody told me that there was a legend of numbers 11 and 4 falling in love. I am Number 11 and John is Number 4. I dont know if he will fall for me but I'm already falling in love with him. I changed into one of the dresses that dad bought me. I smiled and went back out to them. John smiled when he saw me in the dress all cleaned up. "Dad?" I asked. My dad looked up at me and smiled. "You look just like your mother." My dad said. I hugged him. "Where's Melody?" My dad asked. I flinched as he mentioned her name. "She's dead." I said. John and dad shared a look and they both hugged me. "How?" John asked. "A Mog killed her." I said looking down. Dad and John looked at each other. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Dada grabbed a dagger and looked throught the peep hole in the door. He turned to John and I. "It's a Mog." Dad whispered. I gulped and looked at John. He looked at the window and he grabbed me my bag and his stuff. "I'll take her down then use my Telekensis to get you down." John whispered. Dad nodded and John levitated us to the ground with my help. Then my dad came down. "Leave the car we have to run." I said. Dad nodded and we all took off running in the direction of Paradise, Ohio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy this is my first I am number four fanfict...so Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I am number four I own Alexa**

* * *

Chapter 3

{John's POV}

We've been running for hours and I looked at Alexa. She was breathing hard. "Let's find a house." I said to Henri. Henri nodded and we walked for a while. I went next to her. "I'm sorry. I brought them after you." Alexa said. I grabbed her arm and pulled her twards me. "You have nothing to apologize for." I said. Henri stopped and call a relestate appraiser. "Yes I would like to buy a three bedroom for me and my daughter and my friend's son." Henri said. They talked for a few more minutes. Then Henri closed the phone. "Come on I found a place." He said. I looked at Alexa and she smiled at me. I blushed and felt little butterflies in my stomach. "John?" Henri asked. "Oh im fine." I said. 'ALexa is going to be the death of me.' I thought as we started walking twoards the house. Alexa tripped over a pile of dirt and fell forward. I reached out and grabbed her waist and pulled her to me.

"Alexa John are you ok?" Henri asked. I nodded and Alexa smiled. We continued to the house and we walked in. "Next time Alexa or I will pick the house." I said. Alexa giggled. I smiled and started tickling Alexa. She started giggling uncontrolably. I smiled and hugged her. "John." Henri said. I walked over and he looked down the road. "I want you two to go to school." Henri said. I nodded. "What do we say?" I asked. "She's my daughter and your a friend of her that lost his parents and she begged me to take you in." Henri said. "Guys come here." Alexa said. We walked outside to see a small beagle outside. Alexa crouches next to it and lifts up something up behind the beagle. "A cat and a dog." I said. Alexa noddes and smiles. "What do you say dad?" Alexa asked. Henri looked reluctant at first. "What about having two pairs of eyes and ears watching the house." I said.

Henri nodded and went inside to get us documents. "We are going to go to school here." I said. Just then a blonde girl and two guys came up. "Hi. I'm Sarah, This is Mark and Sam. Welcome to Paradise." The girl said. She smiled at me and winked. I blushed and I looked at Alexa. She looked mad and I placed my hand on her shoulder. Alexa looked at me and smiled. "You guys gonna go to Paradise High?" Mark asked coming up to Alexa. He winked at her and placed his hands on her hips. Alexa looked at me then back at Mark. I glared at Mark. 'What is going on with me?' I thought.

{Alexa's POV}

Mark was smiling at me. I glared at himand felt John glaring at Mark through my back. "Get off or you may not be able to have kids." I said. Mark smiled and pressed his lips to mine. "John, Alexa, whats- Who the hell is that?" My dad asked. I pushed Mark off of me and I glared at him. "OMG I am so sorry!" Sarah said. She walked up and smacked Mark. "Who are you three?" my dad asked. "I'm Sarah Hart, these two are Sam Goode and Mark James." Sarah said. "I'm Henri Harps." My dad said. "Are these your kids?" Sarah Asked. "No she is he's my friends son." My dad said. "What's your name?" Sam asked me. "Alexa." I said. "John Smith." John said. I giggled and hugged him. Sarah glared at me then smiled at John." Well why dont you guys come in." My dad said. Mark looked like he wanted to hug me again but I stayed close to John. "Mark scares me." I whispered to John. "Sarah scares me." He whispered back. I smiled and gigled. "Whats so funny?" Sam asked. I blushed. "Oh something I told her." John said covering for me. I smiled and playfully punched him in the arm.

{John's POV}

"So John right?" Sarah asked me. "Yeah." I said. "Well there is the spring fair coming up and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me?" Sarah asked. I saw Alexa stiffen and I looked at Sam. He shrugged. "Ummm I'll think about it." I said. "Sarah Mark we gotta go." Sam said. Sarah and mark nodded and left. I watched them walk down the driveway and then they dissapeard from sight. "That was so freaking werid." Alexa said sitting on the couch. I sat next to her. "Tell me about it." I said. ALexa giggled. The small kitten and the beagle ran onto our laps. Alexa smiled and scratched the kittens head. She shifted and laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I blushed and looked at Henri. "I'll turn on the TV." He said. I nodded and I saw that Snow White and The Huntsmen was on. And it just started. I smiled and setteled into the couch and put my arm around Alexa. She nestled closer to me and I smiled.

About 20 minutes later I heard a light snore. I looked at Henri and saw that he was still awake. "It's Alexa she's fallen asleep." Henri said. I smiled and gently lifted ALexa up. "Whatare you doing?" Henri asked. "I'm takeing her upstairs to her room so she can sleep in her bed." I said. Henri nodded and I walked up the stairs and went into her room and gently laid her on the bed. I pulled the blanket on the bottom of the bed over her. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. She shifted slightly and truned her head to face me eyes still closed. A small smile resached her lips and I smiled. I turned and left her room but turned off the lamp on her nightstand before I left. I took one last look at her before I closed the door and went back downstairs. I now knew why I was so jealous of Mark hitting on her. I may have not realized it at first but I now know that I have fallen in love with this beautiful Lioric girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy this is my first I am number four fanfict...so Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I am number four I own Alexa**

* * *

Chapter 4

In Dream

{Alexa's POV}

I was running, running through the woods and I turned to see a Piken following me. "Hurry Alexa dont stop!" I heard. I looked forward and saw Melody running in front of me. I pushed myself faster and caught up with Melody. Suddenly I was lifted up and taken backwards. "Melody!" I screamed. "Alexa!" I heared a male voice say." I looked at Melody and saw my dad and John standing beside her. "HElp!" I screamed. I saw John jump on the Piken and run up itrs body to me. He shined a light in the Piken's face and it dropped me. I braced myself for the impact of hitting the ground but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw John holding me. I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek. the all of the sudden I heard the sound of a sword going through skin. John coughed and blood came from his mouth. "John!" I exclaimed as he fell to his side. I grabbed his head and placed it on my lap. John looked up and smiled weakly at me. "Stay alive my love." He said weakly followed by a cough and more blood coming from his mouth. "No. No John you aren't going to die I promis." I said. John smiled. "That's a nice thought but I'm losing to much blood. Please dont kill them all because of me." He said. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "No please dont die. "You need to leave, Henri, Melody and I did what we could to pretect you." He said. I looked up from him and saw Melody and my dad laying on the ground dead.

I looked back at John to see that his breathe is getting slower. "John you cant leave me. I cant do this without you." I said. "Yes you can. I beleive in you." He said before his eyes closed and he went limp. "John. John! John wake up! Dont leave me!" I screamed. There was no response. I started shaking his shoulders. "John! JOhn!" I screamed again louder. Still no response. More tears ran down my cheeks and I looked around. There were still some Mogadorians. I gently moved John's head and stood up. I started screaming causing the Mogadorians to try and cover their ears. They all exploded and I turned back to John's body. I kneeled down and grabbed his hand and held tight. suddenly his hand felt like dust in my hand and I saw that he was disintergrading. I started screaming.

End Dream.

I shot up in my bed. "John!" I yelled as I shot up. The hallway light tuned on and John and my dad rushed into my room. "What is it?" John asked. I jumped out of my bed and ran into John's arms. I started crying against his chest and he just wrapped his arms around me and started rubbing my back. "Alexa what happened?" My dad asked. I looked up from John's chest. "I had a nightmare." I said. John looked at dad and pulled me to my bed. We sat down and my dad kneeled in front of me. "What was it about?" John asked. "I was running from a Piken and it caughte me but you saved me." I started. "Then you were holding me and a Mogodorian came up behind you and stabbed you." I continued. John looked at dad and dad looked at me. "What else?" Dad asked. "You fell to your side and I was begging you to stay wioth me then I looked up, daddy you were dead and so was Melody." I said more tears came up and fell down my cheeks. "Then I got up and screamed killing the remaining Mogs and then I went back to you and you started disintergrading and I screamed because I lost you." I said finishing my dream. John looked at me then pulled me against his chest.

"Dont worry no one will touch you or anyone else. Especially the Mogodorians." He said I smiled against his chest and snuggled closer to his chest. "John stay with her. I'm going back to bed." Dad said. He kissed my forehead and patted John's back then left my room. John shifted and we laid down. "John," I asked. "Yes?" He asked in reply. I opened my mouth to ask him if he loves me but decided against it. "Nevermind." I said before I felt sleep over take me.

I woke up about 4 in a half hours later. I looked up to see John asleep next to me. I felt his arm around my body and I noticed that I had my head on his chest. I sat up quietly and gently removed John's arm from my waist. I got up out of bed and put a robe on my body. I walked down stairs and saw dad at the coffee pot. "Hi daddy." I said. "Hey you and John should get ready for school." Dad said. I nodded and was about to go back upstairs when I saw John walking down stairs. "Hey" I said. He smiled and hugged me. "I'm gonna go get ready." I said. I walked up stairs and turned on the shower. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped in the shower and let the water soak me. I heard the dooe open then close. I froze in my spot. "Hey you in here Lexa?" I heard John ask. "Yeah I am I'll be out in a minuet." I said. I finished and turned off the water and grabbed a towle and wrapped it around my body before i stepped out of the showe. I walked to my room but I saw John stading acroos from me with his jeans and boxers on, his shirt over his shoulder and his towle over his head and hes towle drying his hair. I blushed and ran into my room and closed the door before I would go over to him and kiss him.


End file.
